


Scatterbrained and Lost in Love

by j_gabrielle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Magic, Barebone Sibling Feels, Credence Centric, Friendship, Gen, This is a super self-indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Credence blinks at the cracks on his ceiling. Another day lost to sleeping. Grabbing his phone from the floor where it is charging, he sees a couple of miss calls from Modesty and a few more from Newt, and a message from Jacob to get his ass down to the bakery if he wants a shot at whatever is left unsold by closing time. Rolling himself upright, he stretches and yawns. He calls Newt first. It's a Saturday night after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's a Saturday night and I am going out but I really wanted to leave this before I do. 
> 
> Also, the mental image of Ezra in a leather jacket is just. A+.
> 
> Double also, Ezra, if you haven't been to Sea Life in London, you should? If that's your thing? Coz it's pretty goshdarn awesome in the way you get to see penguins and shits up close and you also get to touch sea creatures and things.

Dusk sinks his room in dark greys and blues, the sliver of sky he can see a burnish orange from pollution. Credence blinks at the cracks on his ceiling. Another day lost to sleeping. Grabbing his phone from the floor where it is charging, he sees a couple of miss calls from Modesty and a few more from Newt, and a message from Jacob to get his ass down to the bakery if he wants a shot at whatever is left unsold by closing time. Rolling himself upright, he stretches and yawns. 

He calls Newt first. It's a Saturday night after all. "Hey!" Comes the voice of his flatmate through the tinny static. Credence flicks the light switches. 

"What's up?" Credence asks, balancing the phone on his shoulder as he peels out of his jeans. He probably needs a shower, but that can wait until he comes home from whatever misadventure Newt is planning on getting them into tonight.

"Jump's having a two for one on the ChocoMinty. Was thinking we could head over to Jacob's and see what he has to throw at us for dinner before we pick the girls up from Debenhams." 

Credence wrinkles his nose. "And?" Because this is Newt and there is always something that warrants the 'And'.

Silence comes through the line. Credence can hear Newt locking the animal cages at the vet practice where is doing his placement. "And. And, Credence my friend, my mate, my old chum-"

"Just spit it out, Newt." He interrupts, rolling his eyes even as his tone toes the exhausted line of fondness and exasperation.

Newt laughs and it makes Credence smiles even though his best friend can't see it. "I was getting it to it. And, we could possibly head to Sea Life. I may have gotten my super to get his partner to let us in after hours."

"That sounds like-"

"Fun?" Newt says. Credence can see him in his mind's eye; eyes big and round at the thought of being in Sea Life after all the tourists and children have gone, face bright and salivating at the chance to be close to those damn penguins he seems to have a love-hate relationship with.

"I was going to say awesome. You know? With a tone that suggests, it is anything but awesome." He chuckles, "As long as at some point tonight, or very early tomorrow morning, we get down to Camden, I'll be happy to go along with whatever shenanigans you have up your sleeve."

He hears Newt saying his goodbyes to his co-workers. "Mate, you know I am always up for Camden. I'll see you in a bit yeah?" 

Credence hums his reply, ending the call. By the time he picks his phone back up again to call his sister, he is dressed in his last clean shirt, the pair of jeans that has a hole on his left butt cheek and the leather jacket he filched from an Irish guy with the eyebrows and the stench of money he could ill-disguise that he brought home last weekend. Sniffing and smudging his eyeliner, he can't help the soft smile that stretches his lips when the call connects.

"Hey there beautiful." He says, running his hand through his hair. Needs a cut.

"Hey. Thought you'd died in a hole or something. You just woke up?" Modesty says. Credence can hear the voice of their other sister Chastity in the background before it is cut off by a door shutting.

"Nah. Is Chastity having Bible Study meetings in the flat again?" He asks, picking up his keys from the mother of pearl bowl that has the words 'made in Taiwan' embossed to its underside. 

Modesty lets out a distinctly unladylike snort. "Yeah. She kept trying to get me to stay out there with her and her friends. Went a bit puce in the face when I blew a raspberry in her face when she was telling me off about my crop top. God, Credence! I can't wait till I get to leave this hell hole."

Credence locks his front door and pauses. "It's only for another three more months. You know what they said. Not until you're sixteen, M." He whispers, tempering the sudden swell of sadness rising in him like a bitter wave. After their Ma, who wasn't a mother to them in any stretch of the word, died suddenly from a tumble down the stairs, the courts had declared that though Credence was the eldest of them, they were awarding guardianship to Chastity until Modesty turned sixteen. It had crushed them, done nothing but strengthened their kinship. They don't go a day without talking and it is something that Credence knows Chastity disapproves of, seeing that she has echoed many of Ma's views on his deviancies. 

"I know." Modesty says, sullen. And like a whiplash, her tone changes and she asks, "Where are you heading tonight?"

"Why do you think I am heading anywhere tonight?" Credence tucks his free hand into his jacket pocket pulling out the Irish guy's cigarette holder. The sudden blast of winter air on his skin makes him recoil before bravely stepping into the crowd. 

"Because it's Saturday and I know you." The sounds of her closet door opening on the other end of the line is loud, and he sighs around his last cigarette. 

Lighting it one handed, he takes a couple of puffs before he replies, "We're heading to Jacob's bakery for dinner and then Newt's got us an after hour visit to Sea Life."

"To see the penguins?" Modesty gasps, happy and excited, "I love them!"

Credence laughs. He can see her now in that spare room of Chastity's flat, body straight with excitement and her hair all caught up in a bun. He knows he should tell her that she can't come. Be a responsible big brother like how Chastity always tells him he should be. But fuck if he doesn't miss his little sister, that it has been a good week since he last saw her in person. For all the phone calls and Snaps they send each other daily, he knows it will do them both a world of good to have some time together.

"I'm heading to Jacob's bakery now. Meet us there?"

"Sure! Love you, Cre." Modesty says before the call cuts out. Stubbing out his cigarette at the approach of the bus, he pockets his phone. A big part of him knows that Modesty is growing up, but an even bigger part wishes she will stay the same, his little precious baby sister, for a little while longer just so that he can keep hearing her tell him that she loves him.

Climbing on the bus, shooting up to the upper deck and stealing a seat in the front, he plugs in his earphones and turns his music player on to Børns. He's gotta start this Saturday night right somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> The playlist I had on while I wrote this (which, if you find any errors, please excuse it):
> 
> All Night (Alex Adair Remix) - The Vamps, Matoma, Alex Adair  
> Outlines - Mike Mago & Dragonette  
> Cool Girl - Tove Lo  
> Dug My Heart - Børns  
> Holy Ghost - Børns  
> Second Nature - Stalking Gia
> 
> Also, I am going through a period of missing Wales and London, and I am wishing that I am back there :(


End file.
